Filling the Empty Space
by Lil'koiSakura
Summary: Rin is in need of help. Who is she going to mate? SR OCR and possibly IR Chappy 6 up
1. Default Chapter

_**Hey guys, this is Kimmie…well, I want you to know this is NOT a one-shot ok? This is my first FF and I am accepting any type of help. Thankie…  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, would I be living in a trailer if I owned Inuyasha!  
**_  
Her eyes watched him from the shadow's of her silk curtains on her balcony. Her chocolaty orbs gleamed with adoration and love. His white hair shone as she watched him pick a flower from his garden. Her heart fluttered as she sank deeper into the shadows as he looked up. She knew he knew she was there. She was always there. Through thick and thin. Through moments of hardships when she saw him cry. She soothed him. He was like her father, until she started changing. He knew she loved him; loved him with all of her being, her heart, mind, soul and body. He knew she longed for him; yet he would always be cruel and cold to her.  
  
'Oh, Sama…I'm in love with you. Please help me someone,' she thought to herself, letting a single tear run from her eyes. She gathered her sleeping kimono up, and walked over to her small bed, curling up into a fetal position as she began to cry.  
  
His ears prickled as he heard her soft gentle cry; 'Like the sound of rolling thunder from the distance,' he thought. His secret love was crying. Crying because of him. He had been neglecting her for the past few months because he was starting to have strange feelings for this…this despicable human. No, she wasn't despicable. He had taken care of her for the past seven years. Watching her grow.  
She went from mute, to talking in third person, to talking in first person. He tutored her in the basics, but she excelled in her reading and mathematics. She knew him up and down. He had cried when she had died, she was only a little girl so he healed her with his tetseiga. He cried when she was nine and called him daddy by accident. He was going soft, but she was always there to hold him until the tears subsided. Her birthday was tomorrow, the birthday that would make her old enough to mate. Thirteen. She had already started her cycle of the moon, but she wasn't ready to love.

He loved her, and she loved him. He would only hope that she would be there and say yes when he asked her the most important question in his life. Sesshoumaru sighed as he got up and went into his mansion. He slowly walked up the stairs, and stood outside her oaken doors. He heard soft, rhythmic breathing. Gently he pushed the door open, only to find she wasn't in her bed. His stupid toad Jaken was. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw a sheet-type ladder going from her balcony down.  
  
"JAKEN! Get up!" he hissed, throwing the toad out of bed, his eyes burning with anger as red started seeping from the amber colour. Jaken woke from a start, looking fearfully at his master.  
"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he whimpered, watching the red taking over his eyes. "Where is she?" Sesshoumaru demanded, looking around wildly for the only love he had ever known. "R-rin told me I could…I could sleep in here. She also told me to tell you she left. And she is never coming back. She left a note for you…on the…the table." Jaken by then was shaking, then stopped, seeing a crushed flower floating to the ground as Sesshoumaru blinked back tears. His master sat on the bed, picking the note up.  
  
_My dear Sama,  
I have not the courage to tell you this to your face, but I am leaving. I have seen the way you act around me. So cold, so cruel. I can tell you don't want me around any more. I have left to go off and just travel Japan. My love for you is too great, and I am beginning to suffer for it. I am slowly going to try to heal up. Please don't kill Jaken. I told him to sleep in my bed. I love you Sesshoumaru-sama. I love you with everything I have. I called you daddy by accident, but you grew onto me, made me fall in deeper for you. I am a grown woman tomorrow, and I want to find someone who will love me for who I am. Just remember me, the girl who tried nourishing you at your weakness; the girl missing a tooth. The girl who grew up to be a fine young lady who could fight with a samurai sword as well as a bow and arrow. A fine young lady who learned everything from her sama. I want to thank you for that. I love you. I might be back one day, but not soon.  
  
With all of her love,  
Rin  
  
_Sesshoumaru dropped the paper to the ground, not being able to contain his tears. He hissed coldly to Jaken. "Out of my sight!" The little toad ran out of the room, closing the door. Sesshoumaru laid on the feather bed, clutching her pillow tightly and crying as he breathed in her sandalwood and lavender scent. The tears quickly filled the pillow up. And slowly the night became black. Sesshoumaru for once in his life, cried himself to sleep.

That night was filled with dreams of his Rin. Her cute laugh that showed her missing one tooth. Her loyalty to him. Her tear filled eyes as she accidentally slashed in the arm with her katana sword he had bought her for her eighth birthday. Then suddenly…  
  
_'"Sesshoumaru, my love. I have come back." she whispered. He sat up, and looked into the eyes of Rin, only taller and fuller in the bust. He smiled and patted the bed next to him. She shook her head, her eyes cold and cruel. His Rin, she wasn't his Rin. Rin had grabbed her letter opener, the one made of ivory that Sesshoumaru had bought her.  
"I loved you Sesshoumaru, yet you were cold. I hope you laugh at this," she whispered, then stabbed herself in the heart.'  
_  
"NO!" Sesshoumaru sat up quickly in Rin's bed and looked around. It was only a dream, but then why was the letter opener on the ground with droplets of blood with it, staining the plush white carpet? He suddenly felt a pain in his hand and looked to see it was his own blood.  
  
_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Luv yaz…Write more soon Kimmie will. Flames welcome so yeah. Thankies._


	2. Help Me

**_Hey guys, Kimmie here. This is the next chapter, I would like to thank my reviewers for Chappie one. Thanks again...::Hands out cookies:: Luv yah! And away we go!_**

**Chapter Two: Help Me**

Her eyes burned with tears as she walked quickly from his manor. With her samurai sword by her side and bow and arrow on her back she felt safe. She took in her surroundings one last time as she exited his forest, into the unknown. _'Where shall I go?'_ she thought to herself, looking around.  
  
Rin quickly jumped up into the trees as she heard a snap of a twig. Her ears perked slightly as she heard a female yelling at someone, supposedly a male.  
  
"INUYASHA! JUST BECAUSE I HEALED KOUGA DOESN'T _MEAN_ ANYTHING!," she hissed. _'Inuyasha? That is Sesshoumaru's _**brother** Rin smirked as she heard his reply.  
  
"HE WAS ALL OVER YOU KAGOME! HE WAS PRACTICALLY ABOUT TO MARK YOU FOR HIS MATE!" came the reply. _'As jealous as ever, I see.'_ She laughed to herself. Hopping from the trees she came to them just in time to hear Kagome yell and Inuyasha face-plant into the ground. She couldn't help it. Rin let out a tiny giggle. All heads turned to her.  
  
"What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha grumbled getting up from his hole in the ground. He did a double take of her and his claws started flexing. "What does Sesshoumaru want now?"  
  
"Nothing you stupid hanyou. I am just merely walking, and heard yours and Kagome's argument. It isn't nice to be jealous," she replied with a mocking smirk. Her eyes were expressionless as her hand went to the hilt of her sword as Inuyasha took out the tetseuiga.  
  
"Go away, you wench!" he hissed. Her mouth went to a hard line as she knew what was coming up next. "Go back to Mr. _Daddy_. The only one there for you!" he "kehed" and turned to walk off.  
  
Tears prickled her eyes as she closed the shining orbs. "I can't," she whispered. Inuyasha turned an eyebrow raised. Quickly Rin collapsed to her knees, tears slowly pouring down her cheeks. Kagome knelt by her arms encircling Rin.  
  
"Kagome, get away, it's probably a trick!" he yelled, his eyes seeping a red. Rin looked up, her eyes puffy.  
  
"No it isn't. He has been cold and cruel these past few months. Especially after my moon cycle started. I left him a note. He is probably up right now, laughing about how weak a human is. So last night I left so I wouldn't bother him anymore." Rin blinked back a fresh wave of tears. "I shall go now, if you think I am going to harm you."  
  
Rin stood up slowly; her eyes were laced with coldness. She bowed and turned, walking off the other way, towards the Northern lands. _'Maybe the wolves would accept me_. _If not then a village'_.

His eyes pained as he watched her through his mind. There she was, walking all alone, vulnerable. He looked closer and saw her cheeks tear stained. _'Should I go after her?'_ he wondered, his hand stroking his fluff slowly, remembering how she would always fall asleep on it when she was a little girl.  
  
He watched her hop into a tree, listening to his foolish half-brother and his little group walking and arguing. He hesitantly got up, going to his bookcase to look for his list for the day. Sighing he reached up and looked at the list Jaken had made.  
  
"Jaken," he bellowed. He heard the oaf scurrying in.  
  
"Y-yes, master?" he whimpered.  
  
"What is this about me having to meet with the centaurs?" he asked coolly.  
  
"Well their leader, Maginus, is saying that your lands are uninhabitable now. They are saying that the lands are being eaten by the pixies. But Queen Sylwyn denies this. She said that the wolves have come of their own free will, and if you force war, then she shall fight. That is all I know, master." Jaken bowed and walked out.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, rolling his eyes. 'Great. Just what I need!' he roared loudly before walking out of his manor into the forest, unbeknownst that the pixies and centaurs were planning something.  
  
Rin screamed as she ran, the wolf running towards her. Quickly she hopped into a willow, looking down to see that five wolves were circling around that half-dead tree. _'Blast it!_'  
  
"Show yourselves!" she demanded, her hand on her bow and an arrow in her left hand. Quickly the wolves transformed and one wolf had intense blue eyes. She remembered him, the one who ransacked her village. "KOUGA!" she screamed savagely, her arrow set in place. "You were the one who was in my village. You let the wolves kill me when I was only six! I damn you to Hell!" she shot her arrow, but Kouga only laughed, then climbed the tree, sniffing her.  
  
"Pretty, brave, innocent. I'll make her my woman!" he declared to the other four people that were around the tree. SMACK!  
  
"Get your grimey hands away from me! I am no ones, but Sesshoumaru-sama's." Her eyes widened as she covered her red lip, her eyes showing embarrassment. "Oops. Wait, no I am not! Yes I am…No, Yes!" She began an argument with herself. Rin didn't even notice that her body had been picked up and was being calmly walked back to Kouga's cave as the others snickered.

**_A/N: Ok, Hope you liked it. I might not update as much, cause school is starting. oo Poopie Okie, well...until next time! _**


	3. Someone Save Me!

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Someone Save Me!_**

**_A/N: Hey all...hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure you read the bottom A/N okie? Cause I am still looking for a betta reader._**

Her eyes widened as Kouga set her down on a fox-skin bed. She almost screamed as two cubs came up and nipped at her kimono. She reached out a pale hand and petted the closest one to her. He growled and licked her hand, slowly transforming to a little boy with black hair and blue eyes. He looked liked like a miniature version of Kouga. Suddenly he spoke, his voice loud and mischievous.  
  
"I like her Kouga. You need to keep her big brother!" he smiled and poked someone in the ribs. Rin looked over and saw the other pup had transformed into a beautiful young girl. Her pink eyes looked at Rin curiously.  
  
"Kaola, do you think she is pretty?" the little girl asked the boy curiously.  
  
"Yes Hainai, I do. But you're even prettier!" he laughed, tugging on her blonde hair and running off as the girl chased him. Rin shook her head and stood up to go to the stream she saw earlier. A guard hit her in the rib cage, a sickening crack could be heard. Rin gasped as a blinding pain seared through her. She coughed, wincing more. Her eyes traveled to the ground and saw she spit up blood.  
  
"Ohh…Naikan…Kouga's going to have your head!" shouted the other, trying to pick the girl up. She smacked him loudly, wheezing her answer to not touch her. She slowly felt to her ribs and felt one poking at the skin in her stomach. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she saw nothing but black.  
  
He looked around quickly, holding his torso. He winced as shooting pain came through him. He could feel her pain, her fear. '_Rin_,' he thought, his eyes flashing blood red. _'I've got to find her!_' Sesshoumaru thought, turning from the direction he was headed, to the only way to exit his forest. He quickly caught her scent and started to follow.  
  
He walked to a tree, then he smelt another male mixed with her scent. He remembered it. _'Kouga!_' He jumped up and flew quickly to the outskirts of Kouga's cave, masking his smell. 'This is what I get! I am so foolish!' he reprimanded himself; he turned glaring into the trees, sinking lower into his own.  
  
His ears perked as he heard her scream from inside the cave. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" she yelled loudly. His mind connected to hers as he started transforming into a inu-yokai.  
  
Her ribs had been healed, but her kimono was pushed up. The wolves of the den were licking their lips at seeing the black tuft of curls. She struggled to push her kimono down but had been unsuccessful as a male held her down, allowing each one to take her body one by one, painfully. Kouga walked in as soon as the fifth man had had his turn with Rin and the sixth was on her, about to have his way.  
  
Her face was battered from slaps, and her ribs were broken again. Between her legs were the beginnings of black, blue, and yellow bruises, mixed with the fresh and crusted blood. He glared at all seven men and quickly took them outside, killing each and every one of them with a quick chopping of the head. When he returned, Rin was huddled in a corner, wincing and heaving breaths as she looked at Kouga with all of the dignity she could. Her chocolate orbs were cold and unforgiving.  
  
"Come to have your way with me, you mutt?" she asked, a hint of fear in her eyes. He shook his head and kneeled down, looking at her, trying to bundle her up in his arms. The only thing he got was bloody spit in his face.  
  
"Keep your hands off of me!" Kouga quickly slapped her, his blue eyes glaring as he wiped the spit from himself.  
  
"You belong to me. I am sorry for my men's choices, but you will not disrespect me!" She closed her eyes, thinking, _'Dear Sesshoumaru-sama! Save me!'_ That was all it took. Sesshoumaru ran into the cave, his teeth showing as he walked to the wolf calmly, and put a chock hold on him. He put a barrier around the three of them and starting to bend Kouga's neck to one side, hearing it pop.  
  
"Say goodbye, you despicable creature!" He snapped his neck freely, gathered Rin into his arms and walked to his manor calmly, the barrier still around him and a passed out Rin.  
  
Jaken walked in after his lord and followed him to Rin's room with herbs and bathing stuff. "Master! Do you want me to wash her off?" he squeaked, looking up. All he got was a quick and the things taken from his hands. "No! I shall." He turned and looked over Rin, his eyes pained as he slowly took her and laid her down by the fire, stripping her of her kimono, and dipping the sponge into luke-warm water, slowly bathing her.  
  
He washed her limp body lovingly, staring at her beautiful form. Her breasts were perfect, rounded, slightly small. His eyes traveled down her torso and flat stomach to see her V of curls. _'She looks so beautiful, like a goddess.'_ He spread her legs, and began washing the dried blood from her pale thighs and legs. _'My poor girl!'_ his eyes pained as he saw the bruises on her body. His hands cleansed her body quickly as he got up and picked out a pink and black checkered kimono, slipping it on her body. With ease he laid her upon the bed and began to brushing her long black hair.  
  
_'The people will have to wait. I am in too deep for this.'_ He sighed, covering her and walked out of the room, the fire still burning and her body still in his mind.

**_A/N: Hey guys, this is the third chappie and I am looking for a betta reader. I hope you liked it... So, review. Thankie all of my reviewers for loving me! See you later. _**

**__**

**__**

**_Luv,_**

**_Kimmie_**


	4. Take Me Away

**_Filling the Empty Space_**

**_By: Kimmie_**

**_Chapter Four, Take Me Away_**

**_A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers. Bunches of love. Please, I am looking for a betta reader for my story, if you would like this position, go to my profile and click on the blue thingy entitled: email. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't and sadly never will own any Inuyasha characters except those you don't know So don't expect me to give you money! And Avril Lavigne's lyrics to Forgotten. Anywho...ON WITH THE STORY! _**

* * *

Rin's eyes slowly fluttered open as she winced from the pain in her ribs as she took a few breaths. She had been in a comatose state for almost a week now and still hadn't healed completely. She sat up carefully and saw she she was in her own room. _Shit!_ she thought as she thought about how he found her. 

Rin tried to get up out of bed but was pushed down by something invisible. Her door was pushed open and her lord walked to the bed. His eyes remained emotionless as he stared at her.

"I am very disappointed in you Rin. Just because of your feelings you ran off. You didn't even talk with me." His eyes flashed something like hurt, but it quickly vanished and Rin thought she was imagining it. Her head bowed as her black tresses fell, covering her chocolate eyes so he couldn't see her tears.

His eyes widened as he smelt her tears. "Sesshoumaru-sama please forgive me, but as soon as I am healed I am to go on my way. I don't want to live here anymore. As it was, it is all explained in the letter I gave you. Now...will you excuse me while I bathe myself?" she asked, looking at him.

"That isn't necessary Rin, I have already bathed you," he answered in a matter-of-fact tone. His eyes widened then and he turned away. "What I mean to say is-" but she cut him off.

"What you mean to say is that you looked over my body while I was in a dream state and you didn't even have a female servant to cleanse me!" her eyes widened as she glared at him, heat rising to her cheeks. Suddenly a light but forceful smack was delivered to her mouth.

"You will not speak to this Sesshoumaru like that ever again, you _disgusting_ human!" he shouted and instantly took back his words. "Rin..." Her eyes were clouded with tears as she made herself get up, wincing from her pain. Her breath caught in her throat. The pain was too intense.

She walked as quick as she could to her closet and pulled out a green silk kimono with cats playing at the tails. She discarded her sleeping kimono and put her green one on, not really caring if Sesshoumaru saw her or not. She pulled out her black obi and tied it around her waist. She pulled another thing from her closet. The only thing left of her mother. A black velvet cloak, trimmed with silver and red fox fur around the hood, cuffs, and hem of the cloak. The buckle was a silver one that had been made into the shape of a fox.

"Good-bye Sesshoumaru." With that she started out of the room, cloak in hand, but his claw went around her wrist. She tried to wriggle it off; his grip was too strong.

"Rin, now you listen to me, you are being childish!" he growled, but she turned her face to him, her eyes laced with coldness and malice. Her lips turned up into a scary smile as she pulled her wrist from his hand, advancing toward him.

"You, Sesshoumaru-baka are calling me a CHILD?! I AM THE ONE WHO LEFT TO SAVE MYSELF FROM HEARTACHE AND YOU FROM ME AND I AM ONLY A CHILD?!" her voice calmed somewhat, but a deadly whisper came from her throat. "Then you have the nerve to call me a disgusting human? Well...we'll see how long I stick around." She pretended to think then smirked coldly, "I won't be around that's right, I am _leaving_." She hissed at him once and turned as she walked out glad he didn't even try to stop her this time.

She walked out into the night, her cloak draped around her, and her katana at her side. She

heard a quick rustle in the leaves of the trees and walked faster, worried that a youkai was out for a nice little nighttime snack. Looking to her left she drew her katana at the sound of hooves and sighed looking at her short bladed sword, then to the thing that made the noise.

"Gods, Jerico you scared me half to death!" She swatted him slightly upside the head and sheathed her sword quickly and hugged the torso of the male that had trotted to her. His lower body, his coat gleamed silvery in the moonlight.

"Yes, well, us centaurs tend to scare people." He laughed merrily and patted his back. "Hop on," he said, seeing her tears finally. She obliged and got onto his back, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Take me away, Jerico, I want to leave this forest." she murmured tiredly. She felt his hands on her shoulders and slowly she felt herself healing. She sighed and starting singing a song she had wrote when she was about ten.

**_"I'm giving up on everything_**

**_Because you messed me up_**

**_Don't know how much you screwed it up,_**

**_You never listened, well that's just too bad."_**

Rin sang this song slowly and drifted to sleep as Jerico walked out of Sesshoumaru's forest, his blonde hair gleaming in the night.

* * *

**_A/N: Well...I hope you like this story. If you do, please I beggeth of you to press the little review button! Please...I'll shower you with candies and twisted plots! I promise!_**

**_So....I love you all, but I gotta jet._**

**_Luv Ya Bunches....KimmieKo_**

**__**


	5. My Beloved, Can't You See?

**_Hey guys. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not being able to update sooner, my computer had like 214 viruses on it, so I had to get a new one.I want to thankall of my reviewers. Thank you all...Gives them Rolex'sWell, here is Chappy 5. I hope you like it....Well, if you don't, too bad. Sticks out tongue, then dodges tomatoes and fists_**

_Disclaimer: This is my last one, the blasted things! I own not Inuyasha. I live in a trailer, and go to a public school, go figure._

**Chapter Five: ****My Beloved Can't You See?**

------------------------------------------------------

She smiled, her eyes laced with a sadness as she heard two children squealing, their hooves pounding the ground. Her black hair fell into her eyes to mask the sadness as her mate came behind her, wrapping his arms around her skinny, but slightly plumping waist.

"Two more, and another on the way," he murmured, kissing her lightly on the temple. She turned, her red lips pulling into a smile.

"Yes Jerico, two and then this one." Her eyes brightened as he kissed her lovingly and deeply, his hair falling on both sides, covering their faces. It had been five years, and Rin had had two children, a five year old, a three year old, and now going into her fourth month of pregnancy.

She loved him, loved him as her being could. But not like she loved her Sesshoumaru. She had loved him as a girl loved him. She was now eighteen with a life of her own. She did not care, she thought to herself. He only hated her. He only…she trailed off in her thoughts as she squirmed from Jerico's arms.

"Rin, darling, are you feeling quite alright?" he asked, silver eyes looking at her in concern.

"Yes, excuse me sama. I must tend to something," she bowed to him respectfully and turned, walking off, and going to the river to wash, letting her tears fall freely.

-------------------------------

A man was walking and heard a voice; soft pitched, lovely as a lark. He slowly followed it, and came upon a woman bathing. All he could do was stare. Stare at the form of a woman, so young, but her eyes showed wisdom through their red puffiness. He almost did a double take, it looked like her. His lost love. His Rin. His despicable human, who left him because of her hurt.

He had traveled for so long, five years this day. This day, he had lost Rin, to his foolishness. She seemed plumper, but could sense another being in her small stomach. His eyes darkened. His mate! No…He shook his head. She wasn't his mate. This Sesshoumaru screwed it all up…She was another man's mate.

He quickly hid behind a bush as she looked over in his direction, her beautiful brown orbs narrowing. He heard her slip from the water, and put her kimono on. Her small feet hopped from one rock to the another, going to the other side of the river. Just like a child.

Her voice cut through his thoughts, full of venom and malice. "Show yourself!," ahh….her voice was still lovely to listen to. She shook her head and walked back across the river, and back to her home.

As he masked his scent, Sesshoumaru followed silently.

------------------------------

SAMA! I'm back." Sesshoumaru and her mate winced as she yelled.

"Not so loud love, my ears are sensitive," her mate whimpered. Sesshoumaru recognized him at once.

"Jerico," he hissed. His hand moved to his sword, but he quickly jumped into tree as the two children almost trampled over him. One was beautiful, she had long black hair like Rin's, but the silver eyes of Jerico. She had the body of a human, the feet of a horse. They were covered with a pure, snow white hair, and black as night hooves.

Her brother on the other hand, looked exactly like his father, the only thing was he only had horses hooves, the rest were human parts. At least, that is what Sesshoumaru hoped.

With his mind made up, Sesshoumaru jumped down and quickly killed them both with his sword. For a few seconds, they just stared at him, their silver eyes blank. Then their heads fell off without warning. Shit, he thought. He jumped off and flew away, back to his old manor, in which he hadn't been in five years. Hopefully that old toad was still alive.

---------------------------

Jerico heard the thuds. He took his bow and arrow, and walked outside, and stopped in mid-trot. His eldest son, and young daughter….dead.

He had to make sure Rin didn't see, but he heard a loud cry and thump on the ground. Jerico turned around and saw a quite pale Rin, clutching her stomach as she fell into a dead faint.

------------------------------

Sesshoumaru returned, to see his mansion still in one piece. He took off his cloak, trying to calm down as he walked into his home. The servants stopped cleaning and stared at him with wide eyes. All of them rushed to Sesshoumaru and knelt down slowly.

Our sama, you have returned!" they yelled in unison. Jaken came running down, falling down three flights of steps as he went and knelt too.

Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru! How I've missed you!" The toad kissed Sesshoumaru's feet and hugged him around the shins. Without helping himself, he kicked the toad away, whispering, "I saw her Jaken."

"Saw who, Lord?"

"Rin. She was happy, Jaken."

"That is bad my lord."

"Yes…I killed off two of her young children." The toads eyes widened as he heard this.

"Master, won't she be hurt!"

"No, I'll kill off her husband, then she'll have no choice; she'll run back to me!" Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed as if he were the most brilliant man ever. "I'll get her back one way or another. I promise you that." He returned to his old self again, and snapped his fingers.

"You!" he barked (no pun intended, couldn't 'elp it) to a servant. "Get me some juice!" With that he walked off into his old study to sit down, laughing manically at himself.

**_Ok, tell me what you think of it.I want to thank my new beta, she's helped me these few chapters. So say thank you! And um, I'll update as soon as I have....3 reviews. Sound fair? Good. Get back to y'all later._**

**_Ciao,_**

**_Kimmie Ko_**


	6. Drunken Fault

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Drunken Fault_**

* * *

**_Author Note: Thanks to you all who reviewed. I appreciate it. And I am sorry it took so long, writers block and flu don't mix. _**

**_Disclaimer: Screw em. You know I don't own the characters._**

Rin cringed slightly. Fifth time this week he was drunk. She sighed and rubbed her bulging stomach. It had been two weeks since her kids had been buried. Jerico had blamed her, her face proving it. She had a split lip, black eye and two broken ribs. He kept on beating her, until she told him she'd lose this child if he kept hitting her.

'Damn you Sesshoumaru' she thought to herself, struggling up from her futon. He was calling to her so she went to him.

"Yes Jerico-sama?" she asked politely.

"Walk with me, Rin-chan," he slurred drunkenly. She nodded and took his hand as they walked to her favorite place. The cliffs. She had smiled as her feet felt against the silky grass. He was leading her to the edge.

"Rin-chan, I love you. Always know this, and this will hurt me more than it will hurt you." He looked at her, kissing her gently. Her eyes widened as she just stares at him. Jerico took her arm roughly and dragged her and her unborn child over the edge, staying at the ledge, looking down as she fell; her screams echoing through the lands as she fell from over one thousand feet.

Sesshoumaru's head bolted up from the desk, his ears ringing from a loud scream. It registered in his mind.

"RIN!" he yelled, getting up and running from his manor. Flying through the air quickly, he heard the yell of bloody murder, then smelt blood. Thoughts ran through his head as he flew to the source of blood. There was a body, laying on the ground, in a heap, arm in an awkward position and neck snapped. He flew down to her, and looked at the bashed in face.

He knew immediately. Rin. He was going to kill the bastard. Sesshoumaru cradled the body in his arms, letting his tears fall on her raven hair that was mangled and a bloody mess. His golden eyes opened, they were cold, merciless. He jumped up and saw Jerico retreating.

Jerico reeked of saki and the whorehouse. He was doubly pissed off now. Running at him, Sesshoumaru grabbed his hair, making his horse body fly off the ground, into the air, and fly onto his back. He heard a sickening snap and smirked. Dead.

Sesshoumaru took the girls body and flew her to his manor. Resting Rin in her old room, Sesshoumaru shut the door, locking it, leaving her to the room she once loved, forever.

Ten Years Later

She had been preserved. Had not aged, but healed through the years. Standing up, Rin looked around. She was hungry and weak. Her hand went to her stomach, but she didn't feel the bulge anymore. The tears came to her eyes. Her baby was gone. The memories rushed through her head as she gasped, her hand moving over her mouth, trying to silence the sobs. Her tears fell from her face as she looked around. She was in her own room.

Rin walked to the door, trying to open it, finding it locked. She shook the handle, and yelled out.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! Open my door damn you!." She screamed loudly until the door flew open, and sent her flying to the ground. Sesshoumaru had ran to her room, the towel just barely covering his waist.

* * *

**_A/N: Don't forget to review please. Pouts Luv yalls_**

**__**

**_Kimmie _**


End file.
